werewolf_onlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Major updates
Werewolf Online has been through several updates over its history. Disclaimer This page only contains updates that were announced in the official Werewolf Online Discord server, which means there are some updates that are not registered in this article, but still might have had a major impact. New roles 0.1.4 (March 7, 2018) - Bodyguard: when you protect somebody from an attack the first night you survive. You will however die during the second attack. 0.1.6 (March 9, 2018) - Jailer: every night you can put one player in jail and interrogate that player. If you don't like the answers you can shoot the player. 0.3.0 (March 22, 2018) - Priest: the priest can throw holy water at another player during the day. If that player is a Werewolf, the Werewolf dies. If not the priest dies. - Medium: during the night the medium can talk to the dead players. With the release of update 0.5.1 (April 6, 2018), the mediums can revive a dead player once during the game. 0.4.0 (March 28, 2018) - Wolf shaman: the wolf shaman can enchant another player. That player will appear as a Werewolf to the seers. - Aura seer: the aura seer can see the alignment of some roles during the night (good, evil unknown). - Headhunter: the headhunter gets assigned one target which has to be lynched by the village. If his target is killed, he wins. 0.12.0 (June 26, 2018) - Arsonist: the arsonist can douse one (two players since update 0.13.0) player per night or he can ignite (kill) all doused players. The arsonist is a solo-role and needs to be the last one alive. Its aura is unknown. - Grumpy Grandma: the grumpy grandma can select a player during the night (except for the first night) and the selected player cannot talk and speak during the next day. The grumpy grandma cannot mute the same person twice in a row. - Sect Leader: the sect leader can convert a player every night and that player will be part of the sect. When the sect leader gets attacked, all the sect members will die too and the sect wins when there are no other teams in the game anymore. The sect leader cannot convert werewolves since update 0.13.0 and its aura is unknown. - Wolf Seer: the wolf seer is a werewolf that can check someones role during the night. He can chat with the other werewolves (in contrast to the sorcerer) and he can resign, which means he loses his seer ability, but he can vote with the werewolves instead. 0.14.2 (July 13, 2018) - Beast Hunter: the beast hunter is a villager that can place a trap during the night. If the werewolves attack the player that has a trap on him/her, the weakest werewolf will die. Originally the aura of the beast hunter was good, but it changed to unknown later on. - Cupid: the cupid is a villager that can couple two players and these two players will see each other's roles. When one of the lovers dies, the other lover dies too and if the lovers are the last players alive (with or without cupid), they will win with the cupid. The aura of the cupid is good. - Junior Werewolf: the junior werewolf is a werewolf that can kill someone else upon dying. The junior werewolf cannot take out another werewolf and his aura is good. - Mayor: the mayor is a villager that can reveal himself in order to get a double-vote. His aura is good. 0.20.0 (August 22, 2018) - Avenger: select a player to kill when you are killed (like the junior werewolf). The avenger is a villager. - Cursed: convert into a werewolf when killed by werewolves. The cursed is a villager until it gets bitten by the werewolves. The cursed cannot be sected by the sect leader. - Detective: the detective can check two players during the night and he will see whether these two players are on the same team or not. - President: evil teams can kill the president to win. The president is a villager and cannot be sected. - Witch: the witch has one potion to protect someone and one potion to kill someone. She is a villager. 0.21.3 (September 14, 2018) - Bomber: the bomber has an unknown aura and he needs to kill everyone else. He can place a bomb during the night and by tapping on the bomb, he can rotate the radius of the bomb. Up to three players can be killed by the bomb, which explodes in the night after its placement. The bomber could originally be killed by the werewolves, but that changed later on. - Pacifist: the pacifist is a villager that can reveal someone else's role. Everyone in the game will see the role of the revealed player and there will not be voted that day. The aura of the pacifist is good. - Seer Apprentice: the seer apprentice is a villager without any abilities, until the seer dies, on which point he becomes the seer. If the original seer gets revived by the medium, the converted seer apprentice will still be seer. - Tough Guy: the tough guy is a villager that can protect someone. He protects himself automatically (like the bodyguard) and when he or the selected target gets attacked by the werewolves, serial killer or corruptor, he will see the role of the attacker, but the attacker will also see who the tough guy is. Eventually the tough guy will die at the end of that day. His aura is good. - Zombie: the zombie can bite a player every night. If that player is a villager, fool, headhunter or a killing role (non-werewolf), this player will turn into a zombie in the day after (so someone who is bitten in the first night will be a zombie in the second day). Converted zombies will lose their original abilities and will be able to bite someone else as well. The zombie has an unknown aura and cannot be converted by the sect leader, nor can convert a sect leader into a zombie. References Category:Werewolf wiki